La campeona de hielo
by 0-Shiro-0
Summary: Lyra, tras tres años de novia con Silver, descubre que este la engaña. Destrozada, se marcha de la región para volver un año después convertida en la campeona de la región Kanto. Sin embargo, cuando Silver intenta recuperarla, se encuentra con una chica fría como el hielo, además de enfrentarse al ex-campeón, Lance.¿Podrá volver a encender el amor de Lyra?¿O está todo perdido?
1. Capítulo 1:El aniversario

Aquel iba a ser un buen día. Lyra estaba segura de ello. Por eso paseaba tranquila hacia Ciudad Trigal, donde había quedado con Silver. Su novio. Que bien le sonaban esas palabras.  
Tras años enamorada del pelirrojo, por fin había reunido el valor para confesarse. Y él le había dicho que sentía lo mismo y se habían besado. Recordaba aquel momento como si fuera ayer. Había sido mágico.  
Y ahora, tres años después, iba a Ciudad Trigal para celebrar su aniversario. Habían quedado en el restaurante más bonito de la ciudad en una hora, pero ella había decidido adelantarse para poder comprarle algo a Silver. Con el trabajo en la liga, no había tenido tiempo. Paseo la mirada, curiosa, hasta que vio algo en un escaparate que le llamó la atención. Era un colgante con un dije de pokeball. Estaba dividido en dos, con el botón de en medio como un imán. Al juntarse, la pokeball volvía a estar unida. Entró en la tienda.  
-¿Disculpe, podría enseñarme el colgante del escaparate, por favor?-preguntó con educación a la dependienta.  
-Por supuesto, señorita Campeona.- le dijo la mujer, sonriendole. Lyra le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco incómoda. Desde que se había coronado como Campeona de la Liga Pokemon, todos la reconocían y la trataban con respeto. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado, seguía incomodandola.  
-Es un colgante de plata por abajo y rubí por la parte de arriba. Va con dos cadenas, y es muy popular entre las parejas.-la dependienta le guiñó el ojo, provocando que Lyra se sonrojara. Por supuesto, al ser campeona todos se enteraban de sus relaciones.  
-¿Y cuanto cuesta?-preguntó. Le gustaba mucho el colgante.  
-Para usted, serán 1.000 pokedolares.-aunque era un poco caro, había que admitir que seguramente podría costarle hasta el triple. Así que lo pago, pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo y salió de la tienda muy contenta. Entonces le empezó a sonar el móvil.  
-Lyra, ¿que tal vas?-le preguntó la chillona voz de Blue. Ella, junto a las demás chicas, la había convencido hace tiempo de confesarse a Silver, y habían sido, en cierto modo, las celestinas de su vida.  
-Bien. Voy de camino al restaurante donde quedé con él. Estoy muy nerviosa, la verdad.- confesó a su amiga.  
-¡Bah, no te preocupes, que Silver te quiere con locura!-la animó, sacándole una sonrisa. Hablaron un rato más, cuando Blue le pidió un momento para atender a Crystal, así que ella continuó esperando a Blue.

* * *  
-A ver, Crys, ¿que pasa?-preguntó Blue, molesta con Crys por interrumpirle la llamada, pero cambió inmediatamente al ver la cara de su amiga.  
-¡Tenemos que parar a Lyra! ¡Mira esto!-chilló, enseñándole su móvil. Blue lo cogió para mirar la foto de cerca. Palideció.  
***

-¡Lyra!-le chilló la voz de Blue al oído, con Crys chillando también.-¡Escucha, no vayas a...!  
Demasiado tarde. Lyra dejó caer el móvil al suelo, incapaz de creerse lo que tenía ante sus ojos. En el mismo lugar donde años atrás Silver la había besado y grabado sus iniciales en el árbol que les cubrió, ahora veía al pelirrojo besando apasionadamente a otra chica, que no se quedaba atrás y se colgaba de su cuello, acariciando el pecho del chico.  
El regalo que le había comprado también cayó al suelo, y fue su estruendo lo que alarmó a la joven pareja, que se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada castaña de Lyra.  
-¿¡Lyra, estás ahí!?-dijo Blue, antes de que el móvil se rompiera.  
Lyra no quería creerse lo que veía. No quería pensar que el amor de su vida la había engañado con otra. Pero lo tenía delante.  
-Lyra...-empezó Silver, mientras su pareja se le colgaba al cuello y miraba molesta a Lyra.  
-¿Quién es esta, cariño?-le preguntó, mientras continuaba besándole el cuello. Pero Silver no reaccionaba. Sólo era capaz de mirar a Lyra  
-Así que era con ella con quien estabas cuando cancelabas nuestras citas, o cuando desaparecías sin dejar rastro...-las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la chica.  
-Lyra, yo...-intentó explicarse Silver, acariciandole el hombro. Pero Lyra no se dejó, sacudiéndose con firmeza.  
-¿Yo qué, Silver? Te he entregado mi corazón, mis besos, mi lealtad... ¡Nunca te engañe con todos los chicos que me pedían salir!  
-Yo...  
-¡No, da igual!-Lyra sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de contener las lágrimas.-Dime, que te daba ella que no te daba yo...elogios, dinero, sexo...-Silver se estremecía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lyra. -Lyra, por favor, puedo explicarlo...-Silver intentó acercarse a ella, pero Lyra retrocedía cada paso. -Ya, ya...Sabes, yo te quería. Oh, sí, te amaba con todo mi corazón. Pero al parecer no era correspondido.-con las lágrimas ya cayéndole por las mejillas, se sacó el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda. De plata, fue un regalo de Silver en los primeros meses de su noviazgo. Se lo tiró al pecho sin fuerzas. -Dáselo a ella. Creo que le va mejor.-con la cabeza alta pese al llanto, Lyra se giró y se fue, una pequeña parte de ella deseando que Silver fuese tras ella, que la besara y le dijese que esa chica fue un error, que él la amaba solo a ella...

Pero Silver no fue tras ella y Lyra no se giro para verle. La chica que antes besaba a Silver sonrió, malévola, al ver la ruptura entre la campeona y su mayor rival. Besó al pelirrojo en el cuello.  
-No te preocupes, cariño. Ella solo es una niñata.-pero Silver no le contestaba el beso. Solo clavaba la mirada por donde se había ido Lyra, apretando el anillo de plata en el puño. 

_**Hola, hola! Encantada, la verdad es que esta es mi primera historia sobre mi pareja favorita de Pokemon. Amo los videojuegos y el manga, aunque no lo he leído, he visto un montón de fanfics sobre él que me han enamorado de ese universo. Sobre esta historia, es una mezcla del manga y los videojuegos, pero agradezco ideas, ya que no estoy segura de captar a Silver bien del todo. La verdad es que casi no hay SoulSilverShipping en español, así que si sabéis alguna historia sobre ellos, estaría encantada de que me lo dijeráis.**_

 ** _The daugther of Moon_**


	2. Capítulo 2: La decisión

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, solo hago esto para satisfacer mi loca imaginación.**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

Lyra se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Después de haber descubierto la traición de Silver, se había marchado a su casa volando con Togekiss, dejando al pokemon muy preocupado. Su madre, percibiendo el estado de su hija, simplemente le dejo la cena, entendiendo que no le iba a contar nada. Crystal, por primera vez, le había dejado poner la música alta, tras abrazarla muy fuerte. Era realmente una buena hermana.

Blue y las chicas ya habían ido antes. Y aunque les dijo que estaba bien, no la creyeron. Era bastante obvio, en realidad. Tenía los ojos más rojos que un conejo albino, y sus mejillas aún tenía la huella de lágrimas. Sin embargo, tras varias amenazas de muerte al pelirrojo, no habían tenido más remedio que irse, entendiendo que necesitaba estar sola.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de Lyra al recordar a Silver besando a aquella chica. Aunque sabía que era malo, no podía evitar que su mente volviese al momento en que le rompieron al corazón. En los libros siempre lo describían como algo que te araña por dentro, que duele, pero ella sentía más bien como si le hubiesen amputado una parte importante. Como si algo se hubiese roto muy dentro de ella. Y dolía. Más de lo que podía soportar.

De repente, la canción _Te voy a olvidar,_ de Malú (una de sus favoritas) se interrumpió, al sonar su móvil de que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Lo cogió, mirando. Era de Silver. Por un momento, se imaginó que se había arrepentido, que quería volver con ella, que... ¡la amaba! En su corazón nacía la esperanza como un pajarito. Componiendo su mejor sonrisa, lo desbloqueó.

 _'Lyra, lo siento si te hice daño. Te quería decir que...bueno, que ya no somos novios. Pero estoy muy feliz con Camila, y creo que tú también encontraras a alguien que te quiera. Silver.'_ El mensaje iba acompañado de una foto donde se les veía a ambos. Silver sonreía como le solía sonreír a ella.

Un delicado crack le advirtió que su móvil se había roto. Sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención. Se sentía aún más destrozada y rota. ¿Qué no le valía jugar con ella? ¿Tenía también que restregárselo en la cara? Atontada por el dolor, miró el ahora roto móvil. En la pantalla aún se reflejaba la canción que iba a sonar. _¡Corre!_

Corre. Corre. Corre.

La palabra se repetía en su cabeza, como una orden. Lyra levantó la cabeza, con una nueva determinación. Ya sabía que iba a hacer. Y esta vez, nada ni nadie la pisotearía.

 ** _(Salto)_**

Crystal tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde que Lyra se había encerrado en su habitación, no la había visto y desde hacia un rato no se oía la música. Y todo por culpa del idiota de Silver.

Rechinó los dientes, deseando tenerlo delante para poder patearle a gusto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a serle infiel a su hermana con esa zorra? Le rompería un hueso por cada una de las lágrimas que había llorado Lyra. Lo único que dejaría intacto sería la cabeza, para que así pudiera ver a su hermana con otro chico y se diese cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido.

Se levantó, dispuesta a compartir sus ideas de venganza con la castaña.

-¿Lyra?-preguntó, asomándose. La habitación estaba vacía, y las ventanas revoloteaban con el aire nocturno. La luna iluminaba la cama, desordenada y llena de ropa. En ella, bien a la vista, destacaba un papel doblado cuidadosamente. Crystal lo cogió, temerosa.

 _'Crys:_

 _Sé que tú serás la primera en leer esta nota, y antes de nada quiero pedirte perdón. Pero necesito tiempo, necesito estar lejos de...él. Crys, no soporto pensar en tener que verlos todos los días y actuar como si no doliera, como si el corazón no se me rompiera al verle sonreír para otra. No te preocupes, me llevo mis pokemons conmigo y te aseguro que en un año volveré. En un año, haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí y podré enfrentarle._

 _No intentes buscarme y dale recuerdos a mamá._

 _Tu hermana que te quiere, Lyra.'_

Crystal soltó un gemido, al darse cuenta de la marcha de Lyra. Mirando a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que no era un farol. La ropa estaba tirada, las pokeballs no estaban y el gorro, que Lyra tenía desde que ella podía recordar y que sabía adoraba, estaba en el suelo, pisoteado. Lo recogió con cuidado. Sabía por qué lo había tirado.

A Silver le encantaba ese gorro.

Lo estrechó contra sí, tratando, de alguna manera, de alcanzar a su hermana.

 ** _(Salto)_**

 _S.S. Anne : 11:00 am_

Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés observaba el mar. Su melena, corta y recogida en dos coletas, bailaba con la brisa matutina, al compás de la ligera bufanda roja. Su camiseta negra, con escote blanco, se pegaba a su cuerpo, y sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos vaqueros acabados en unas botas negras con cordones rojos. Su delicada cintura era rodeada por un cinturón de cuero del que colgaban varias pokeballs, y llevaba unos guantes negros con adornos rojos que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Si era consciente de las miradas de los chicos a su alrededor, no daba señales de notarlo. Observaba con nostalgia Ciudad Olivo, cada vez más pequeña en la lejanía.

-Adiós, vieja vida. Es el momento de ser una nueva yo.-susurró al viento, observando una fotografía donde aparecían Silver y ella abrazados.

Segundos después, se disolvía en el agua del mar.

 _ **Hola! Bien, para aclarar dudas, la camiseta que lleva Lyra al final es igual a la de Maya/Dawn en el anime de Pokemon.**_

 _ **Bueno, solo os digo que espero que os vaya gustando la historia y que pronto veremos a una nueva Lyra. Comentad y compartid la historia con vuestros hermanos, vuestros amigos, vuestro perro, gato, elefante, conciencia y todo! Saludos!**_

 ** _P.D:Gracias a belenescobar02. Estoy encantada de que te guste el fic!_**


End file.
